1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a faucet for a water filtration system, and, more specifically, a faucet having a valve controlling the flow of water from the water source, through a filter of the filtration system, and out the spout of the faucet in such a manner as to prevent backpressure from the water in the filter causing the faucet to drip when the valve is turned off.
2. Related Art
Water filtration systems are commonly used in the home to treat water from a conventional water supply. Such systems typically comprise a faucet with a spout fluidly connected to a valve. The valve is also fluidly connected to a water supply inlet and a filter inlet. The valve operates to direct the water from the water supply out through the filter and back to the spout for dispensing.
A common problem of faucets in water filtration systems is that fluid flow from the filter outlet to the spout ceases prior to or simultaneously with cessation of fluid flow from the water supply to the filter. The result is frequently an elevated water pressure in the filter. This constant backpressure puts additional stress on the valve seals and often results in leakage through the spout until the backpressure is relieved.
An additional problem of the present faucet designs is occasional dribbling that lingers after flow through the valve is stopped when the faucet is in the OFF position. It is believed that this is caused by weak or ineffective seals and valves.
The invention relates to a water faucet assembly for dispensing filtered water from an unfiltered water source. The water faucet assembly comprises a spout fluidly connected to a filter by a valve. The spout has an inlet for receiving water to be directed through the spout. A water supply port is provided to supply fluid to the faucet from a water source. The filter has an inlet that receives unfiltered water from the water supply port and an outlet for dispensing the filtered water. The valve is movable between an ON position, an intermediate position, and an OFF position. In the ON position, the filter inlet is fluidly connected to the water supply port and the filter outlet is fluidly connected to the spout inlet. In the intermediate position, the filter outlet is fluidly connected to the spout inlet and the filter inlet is fluidly disconnected from the water supply port. In the OFF position, the filter outlet is fluidly disconnected from the spout inlet and the filter inlet is fluidly disconnected from the water supply port. When the water supply port is connected to a water source, fluid flow is stopped between the water supply port and the filter inlet before fluid communication is closed between the filter outlet and the spout inlet as the valve is moved from the ON position to the OFF position.
The valve preferably comprises a fixed disk and a rotating disk, both of which can be positioned within a valve body. The fixed disk has a source opening that is fluidly connected to a source of unfiltered water, a filter inlet opening fluidly connected to the filter inlet, a filter outlet opening fluidly connected to the filter outlet, and a spout opening fluidly connected to the spout inlet. The rotating disk has a source passage capable of fluidly connecting and disconnecting the source opening and the filter inlet opening upon the rotation of the rotating disk, along with a dispensing passage capable of fluidly connecting and disconnecting the filter inlet opening and the source inlet upon rotation of the rotating disk.
The invention also relates to a valve for controlling the flow of water from a water source, through a filter, into a spout so that the flow from the water source is shut off prior to cessation of flow from the filter relative to the spout wherein the spout has an inlet for receiving filtered water from the filter and the filter has an inlet for receiving unfiltered water from a water source and an outlet for dispensing filtered water to the spout. The valve comprises a fixed disk having a supply port adapted to be fluidly connected to a water source, a filter inlet opening adapted to be fluidly connected to a filter inlet, a filter outlet opening adapted to be fluidly connected to a filter outlet, and a spout opening adapted to fluidly connected to a spout. The rotating disk is rotatable relative to the fixed disk between ON and OFF positions. The rotating disk comprises a source passage and a dispensing passage, where in the ON position, the source passage fluidly connects the supply port and the filter inlet opening and the dispensing passage fluidly connects the filter outlet and the spout opening. In the OFF position, the source passage fluidly disconnects the source opening and the filter inlet opening and the dispensing passage fluidly disconnects the filter outlet opening from the spout opening, and intermediate the ON and OFF positions, the source passage fluidly disconnects the source opening and the filter inlet opening while the dispensing passage fluidly disconnects the filter outlet opening and the spout opening.